


and her smile could light up the darkest room

by richiegayzier



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, fluff i promise, otp goodbye mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiegayzier/pseuds/richiegayzier
Summary: Her smile. He loved it so much. Sure, it was rarely in use, but when it was it made Mike's heart flutter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MILEVEN WEEK!! (imagine this was on time.) Just a little pointless drabble really.

Her smile. He loved it so much. Sure, it was rarely in use, but when it was it made Mike's heart flutter.

The first time he almost caught it was when she said “Goodnight Mike.” He had looked back down at her, expecting a small grin. For some reason, he’d felt a little confused. But he let it go, and walked up the stairs to go to bed.

Then it’d been on the La-Z-Boy. Not only had she shown him a smile that could fill him with warmth, but she’d laughed too. Sure, it’d been quiet, and barely there. But it was. It was, and it made him so damn happy.

And on the train tracks, when she said she understood. She’d smiled at him then, and he’d realised. He’d realised that he was falling helplessly in love. He just didn’t know he would hit rock bottom.

After she made Troy piss himself, she’d been so badass. And yet, when she smiled, she was pretty. No, beautiful. That’s what she was, though Mike’d wouldn’t admit that. To anyone. Definitely not himself.

He had known. He’d known she was lying when she said she was tired on the tracks. But he’d seen the ghost of a smile on her lips, and he’d been blinded. Because damn, he was in love with her.

On the quarry. _I’m the monster._ How could she say that? A girl with such a sweet smile, how could she believe that she was a monster? He’d given her a smile, and for some reason that calmed her. She’d smiled back a little, and he’d fell for her even more.

The bathroom. They’d been so close to kissing. _So. Close._ But they hadn’t. He’d smiled at him, and he’d been about to pluck up his courage because of that. But they hadn’t. There was no time.

In the cafeteria. He’d been so sure. So sure that this was over. So sure that he could give her the things he’d promised. _Maybe we can go to the Snowball together?_ And, god, she smiled again. His heart was melting, and he felt so damn sure, so he kissed her. He let his mind take over, and he kissed her. He felt like an idiot, and he sure as hell looked like an idiot, but it was worth it to see her smile.

 _Just hold on a little longer, okay?_  He’d been such an idiot, believing it was over. It wasn’t. The Demogorgon was here, and they were going to die. But no. She saved them. She smiled at him, and it was a smile that would forever haunt his dreams. A smile filled with both fear and bravery. _Goodbye Mike._ And then she was gone. She was gone, and so was her smile. Though he'd never forget it.

The day he found her huddled in Castle Byers, close to hypothermia, Mike hadn’t wanted to smile. He’d wanted to cry, to scream, to shout, to hold her to him for the rest of time. But as she stirred and saw him, she smiled. A full, genuine smile. A smile that he’d never forget. “Hi, Mike.”

Sure, it was rarely in use, but when she did smile, Mike fell a little harder. And she'd always be there to catch him.


End file.
